Hell At The Host Club?
by Iceprincess951753
Summary: Aster and Tasmyn despise the Host Club, yet they get roped into their crazy antics by cruel, cruel fate. Will the girls find love in the Club or do they really hate the Hosts as much as they say?  MorixOC KarouxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is the FIRST fanfic that I have put on here! I really mean to write some, but I'm too busy with writing real fiction novels, not fan fic lol But this is basically a role play thing that me and my friend were doing, so there's not much right now. But I will update as much as I can, and hopefully I'll start on one COMPLETLEY my own. I have ideas, I'm just too lazy to write them right now LOL I will eventually tho :P**

* * *

"Aster, please don't make me do this!" Tasmyn cried, pleading with her best friend. They were outside Music Room 4, where the Host Club was. "You know how I despise them!"

"I'm so sorry, Tasmyn! I really am!" Aster told her, she clearly didn't want to go. "I don't want to go either!" She added, looking at the doors. She looked at Tasmyn "...Screw it." She mumbled and grabbed her best friends hand and quickly ran from the room, in hopes that this time she wouldn't get caught.

Tasmyn immediately brightened and ran alongside Aster, smiling now. Just as they were almost out of the school, they slowed down and started walking. "I think... we're safe." Tasmyn huffed, and then smiled at Aster. "I'd love to see their faces when you don't show up!" she laughed.

Aster smiled. "Yeah, same," She replied, giggling. "I really don't like it in there. Ugh, flirting with girls like I have too...is just wrong." She told her as she walked with her. "How they find me attractive is strange." She looked around. "So where should we go?" She asked a large grin on her face, but wasn't the visible because of her hair.

"I know! Ewwww," Tasmyn shuddered. "And the guys giving their _so called affection_ to _every_ girl is just... gross. I would probably end up punching one of them if they tried it on me... ummm, I don't know." Tasmyn laughed. "We could go to my house... if you don't mind getting your spine broke by my mom." They both laughed.

Aster giggled more. "Well, out of all of them, the only one I don't mind is Mori. He doesn't really flirt with any of the girls," She said a small blush creeping its way to her cheeks "And it's better than getting taken to the host club and having to flirt with the same sex." Aster replied "And it's not as bad as my house." She added.

"Awww, is that a blush I see?" Tasmyn teased.

"No, I'm not blushing!" She told Tasmyn in denial, as she looked away.

The pink haired girl laughed. "Hey, I don't blame you, even though I don't like any of them, I have to admit, he's pretty hot." She smiled as the blush on Aster's face deepened.

"St-stop teasing me!" Aster told her aware that her cheeks were getting redder and warmer.

Tasmyn just laughed. "But that's what I live for!" Just then a shadow fell across the two of them. Tasmyn turned around and her mouth clapmed shut instantly. She just stared at the boy in front of them. "Well... this is awkward."

Aster blinked. "...Ye-yeah" she replied. She then grabbed her friend's hand, and ran very quickly. "Remind me to kill you later." She said, trying to get away from the tall black head boy.

"Will do. If we get away from Mori that is, cause if I have to go into that dreaded room, I will die, and you won't _need_ to kill me." Tasmyn replied.

Aster ran quickly, and then tripped over nothing, falling flat on her face.

Tasmyn stopped, and just stared at her friend. "You are such a klutz, Aster." Mori caught them, and before Tasmyn realized what was going on, he had picked Aster up and put her over his shoulder. "What the...? MORI! PUT HER DOWN!" She purposefully left off the suffix, because she really didn't respect him, or any of the Host Club for that matter. Mori just stared at her for a second, then turned around and started back toward the school.

"Oi! Put me down! I do not want to go to the freaking Host Club!" Aster said, hitting his back with her fists. "So let me go!" She did have a blush on her face though.

Tasmyn smirked a little, but didn't say anything. "Aster, just give it up. You're not gonna get let go. And even though I HATE IT, I'll go with you and suffer through the stupid Host Club, but if anyone bothers me, they're gonna get hurt."

Aster pouted "God, how did I get into this mess?" She asked herself in a mumble, letting Mori carry her.

"I don't know, how _did_ you get into this crap?" Tasmyn asked her.

"I was forced..." She mumbled, but as soon as Mori let her go she was gonna make a run for it. Aster smiled and then gave her best friend a look that said. 'running for it once I'm put down.' "It's a stupid club."

Tasmyn smiled a devious smile and nodded. "I heard that!" She laughed, she sounded ridiculous when she tried to sound gangster.

Aster started to laugh. "...Mori. Put me down, it's uncomfortable being like this."

Mori didn't say anything, but he stopped, causing Tasmyn to run into him. He put Aster down, and turned around. "Don't run." he told her. Tasmyn's eyes widened at his voice. This was the first time she had heard him talk. Aster blinked lightly, it was her first time hearing him talk as well. She blushed lightly at his voice though.

Tasmyn shook her hair a little to hide her face, she couldn't help but smile at Aster's blush. It was clear she really liked him. "Well... are we just gonna stand here?" She asked, not really addressing either of them.

Aster nodded lightly, doing her best to hide her blush. For some reason she didn't, more like couldn't, run.

"Yes, we're gonna stand here, or yes, we're gonna go inside to our doom?" Tasmyn joked, half serious, half playing.

"...try and run for it?" She suggested softly to Tasmyn, in a whisper only loud enough for the two to hear.

The taller girl's shorter friend considered it for a second, and then thought better of it. "He'd just catch us again, why waste our energy?"

Aster nodded lightly and sighed "Well, time for our doom." She laughed lightly and sighed more, walking in

Tasmyn sighed too, and braced herself as the doors to the Music Room were opened. They heard a chorus of voices saying "Welcome!" and Tasmyn had to resist the urge to run the opposite direction.

Aster also had to resist that urge. "Why did I get forced into this?" She mumbled.

"That's what I ask myself every day I have to come here with you," Tasmyn mumbled back. "and then I remember, because I'm too nice a friend and won't leave you to suffer by yourself... why do I have to be so nice?" she laughed, signaling the end of her little rant. She cringed as she saw all the boys, minus Mori, in front of them.

Aster sweat dropped the outfits they were wearing. "If you think I'm wearing something like that...then you can just forget it" She said

Tasmyn pretended to gag and throw up, causing Aster to laugh a little. Which made Tasmyn laugh too, and soon they were both giggling hysterically. Aster tried to stop laughing, but failed, ignoring the creepy/weird looks from the Host Club. Both of the girls sighed at the same time, and then turned to face the boys, and just stared at them with blank stares.

"Weird," the red headed twins said after a minute and walked away, back to their 'customers'.

Aster smiled at her best friend. She didn't care about the blank stares, until several girls went to her and started to drag her away Tasmyn sighed and followed slowly, and perched herself on the arm on the couch Aster was sitting on. She just looked around at everyone, disgusted at how the girls hung on the boy's every word. She shook her head as she saw Tamaki... well, being Tamaki. _What a stupid idiot._ She thought.

Aster did what she had to do, hinting to Tasmyn, that she didn't want to be here and wished she could just get out. Tasmyn looked at her, her face clearly showing that she didn't want to be there either. Just then two arms were perched on her shoulders and two red heads came into her peripheral view.

"Wanna come with us?" one of them asked deviously.

* * *

**Ohhhh, I wonder who those could be? lol So, what did you guys think? I would love some reviews! :D Please and thank you! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy! Chapter 2! Woo! If anyone has any ideas for a title for this story, I will give you your own character in one of my fan fics I'm gonna write. I'm not sure what anime/manga I'm gonna do though. Ouran or Naruto probably, or maybe Pokemon. Because I already have my own OC for Pokemon and Ouran, but I'd have to come up with one real quick for Naruto, but that wouldn't be too hard... and I just realized I'm rambling, and you people probably don't care about anything I'm saying HAHA Sorrrrryyyy! lol Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Wanna come with us?" one of them asked deviously._

At first, Tasmyn didn't respond, and then she spoke. "If you want to keep your arms, I suggest you remove them from my shoulders." Her voice wasn't loud, but it was full of anger. She meant those words. The twins pouted lightly and let go of Tasmyn.

Aster sighed softly. 'Let hell begin.' She thought as she sat down near Mori and Hunny. Her normal customers sat near her and started rambling at how cute she was.

Tasmyn stared for a second at the girls around Aster and had to look away to keep from puking. But everywhere she looked, she saw girls falling all over the Hosts. She finally settled on staring at the door, waiting for her chance to escape from this torture. "I hate this place," she muttered to herself.

It was clear that Aster wasn't enjoying this, and doing her best to not get up and run out. She did her normal flirting, and would glance at her watch without people noticing.

Tasmyn smirked, having seen Aster look at her watch out of the corner of her eye. _She wants out as much as I do. _She thought. _Hmmm... what could I do to liven things up around here?_ She thought for a minute, and then was struck with the most brilliant, yet evil, plan. _Perfect_. She stood up and started walking toward the doors, knowing Aster would try to stop her.

Aster noticed, and held back a grin. She stood up and went over to her "Don't leave me all alone here…" She said, pouting lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." The pink haired girl replied sweetly. A little too sweetly. She patted her friend on the arm and walked out the door, smiling to herself.

Aster pouted lightly. Then the girls grabbed Aster's arms, clinging to her. "Don't waste your time with a girl like her," One of them said "You love us more right?" They asked, causing her to sweat drop. _You better have a good idea Tasmyn._ She thought.

Tasmyn peaked around the corner before darting out into the grass. She dropped to her knees and began to look for some bugs. _Those girls are gonna freak! _She found a bunch of grasshoppers and cupped her hands to keep them from getting away. As she started to get up, she almost stepped on a little green garder snack. _Forget the bugs; this is so much better..._ She smiled evilly as she dropped the bugs and gently picked up the little snake.

Aster sighed softly "I love you all girls..." She lied, wonderfully. She wondered what her pink haired friend was up to_. It better be good, girl. I'm fed up of flirting with these idiots. Rather flirt with Mori..._ She thought to herself, and then looked over at Mori, blushing lightly.

Tasmyn opened the doors and lightly stepped into the room without anyone noticing. She walked back over to the couch, where Aster was sitting with her hands behind her back, and dropped the snake and sat down on the arm and smiled at Aster. No one was paying her any attention, so she took the opportunity to point down at the snake and smile at Aster innocently.

Aster noticed the snake and held back a girlish giggle. She gave her a look that said 'Oh I love you so much Tasmyn!' She waited for the girls to see the snake which worked because of Hunny.

"Oh! Takashi, look, a snake!" He said, pointing to it. And chaos erupted. All the girls, except Aster and Tasmyn, who were dying from laughter, were screaming and trying to get away from the "dangerous" snake.

Aster picked up the snake, "Isn't she a beauty, I wonder how she got in." She said wiping a tear from her face. She gently stroked the snakes head. She seemed interested in the snake more than the girls.

"Aww, hi there pretty," Tasmyn cooed, petting the snake too. "How did you get in here?" Everyone was staring at them like they had lost their minds, except for Kyoua, who just looked like, well... Kyoua. Like he already knew what was going on.

Aster smiled gently. "I'll go put this beauty back in the garden." She said smiling gently but it couldn't be seen because of her hair in front of her face.

"I'll go with you! Don't worry, everyone, we'll take care of this little girl, and be _right back_." _I am such a good actress. _She thought.

Aster smiled, still petting the snake, "Get our bags will ya?" she whispered very slowly. She slowly walked out of the room.

Tasmyn nodded and went back to the couch and grabbed their school bags and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything. The twins stared after them curiously, and after glancing at each other followed them outside to the gardens.

"Oh, you don't know how much I love you right know, Tasmyn!" Aster said smiling at her. "How did you find this beauty?" She asked, it was the clear that she wasn't acting when she said the snake was a beauty

Tasmyn laughed. "I was originally looking for bugs, then I found this little pretty," she petted the snake again. "I might keep her, what cha think?"

"I want to keep her." Aster said blankly. "I love snakes; they are so adorable and cute. How about we both keep her?" She asked, grinning.

"Ok, she'll be our little secret." Tasmyn smiled back at her best friend. "Did you see the chaos she caused? Imagine what would happen if we walked in there tomorrow with her!" They both laughed, just imagining it. "It would be PRICELESS!"

"Yeah, she's our little secret, and our adorable friend," she said "And I wouldn't mind keeping her around me at school, the girls wouldn't want to be near me." She added, laughing. She kissed the snakes head softly.

Tasmyn laughed too, and nodded. "No one would come near us! Especially those stupid Hosts, if they came around me, I would sick her on them," she laughed, then added, for Aster: "Except for Mori, of course, and maybe Hunny, they don't bother me much."

"Yeah, those two are really the only ones that act normal...and Maybe Haruhi. I mean, she's only there till she repays her debt...right?" She asked. She stroked the snakes head softly.

"Yeah, I guess Haruhi's alright, but I think she's actually starting to like those idiots."

All of a sudden they heard two pairs of soft claps from behind them. They turned around and saw the two red headed twins. "Bravo, girls, bravo." they said in unison.

"That is so creepy." Tasmyn said, not bothering to lower her voice.

Aster looked at them. "Go back and flirt with those brainless girls you two." she said. Aster glared at the twins.

"And if we don't want to? If we'd rather stay out here with you two lovely ladies?" One of them leaned on Aster's shoulder, and the other on Tasmyn's. Tasmyn turned her head to look at him and smiled sweetly. "Which one are you?" she asked.

"Why?"

"So I can properly threaten you." she replied, sweet smile still on her face.

"...Don't try that crap with me, you morons." Aster said, punching the two. "Let us leave and I may leave you with your manhood's." She said, an aura of death around her.

Tasmyn started laughing. The one that had been leaning on Aster, Hikaru, glared at her. "Ok, so I guess you won't mind if we go and tell Mori about you liking him?" the two of them turned around started back toward the building.

"...you wouldn't dare." She growled, grabbing the two after the snake was up her sleeve, away from everything.

"Oh, we would, that is unless... Tasmyn here will be our customer for... how long, brother?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"Let's say... 2 weeks?"

Tasmyn erupted. "TWO WEEKS OF TORTURE WITH YOU TWO? I DON'T THINK SO! And why do you want me to be your stupid customer, anyway? What do I look like to you?"

Hikaru laughed. "Well, that's obvious... our toy." It took everything the shorter girl had not to leap on the stupid playboy and rip his throat out.

"LET ME AT HIM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Aster growled. "...He wouldn't believe you anyway." She replied, holding her friend back. "I'm sure if he asked, I would say I did...but I know he'd never feel the same way." She said looking down.

"Let's test that theory, I'm one hundred percent sure he would believe us. We're very serious about our blackmail, and everyone knows that." Kaoru smirked.

Tasmyn stopped struggling. "They're right, Aster, he would believe them, and what if he didn't feel the same, and then it would be all weird, and you might not be able to talk to him at all." She turned to them and took one tiny step toward them. "I'll do it... I'll be your stupid customer." she looked like she was about to go off to war.

Aster sighed softly. "Sorry, Tasmyn..." She whispered, looking down still. "Mori and I rarely talk anyway. So it wouldn't be a big issue." She added with a laugh

"Nah, it's ok, I'll survive... I hope." Tasmyn laughed a little. "And that's gonna change, 'cause I'm gonna help you. You two are gonna be like this." She held up two fingers and wrapped them around each other. They both laughed.

Aster smiled gently "Well, we aren't going back to the host club today." She said, sighing softly.

"No, no we are not." She replied back to both Aster and the twins. Kaoru started to say something, but Tasmyn cut him off. "Not. Today. Tomorrow." her voice had an air of finality in it as she glared at them.

Aster smiled "Let's go make a home for the snake!" She laughed as the snake's head popped up from her collar.

Tasmyn laughed. "Aww, she knew you were talking about her." she petted the snakes head and smiled at it. "She really needs a name."

Kaoru walked up to stand beside Tasmyn. She just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He motioned toward the snake. "Can I...?" he asked Aster quietly, not wanting to make her angry again.

"...I guess... but hurt her...I hurt you." She said taking the snake gently from under her shirt and held it out for him. Aster smiled softly, though.

Kaoru took the snake from Aster and petted its head. He smiled a little. "She really is a beautiful creature." Hikaru just stared at his brother, not taking a step closer. He looked... a little jealous. Kaoru looked up at the girls. They were impressed; they didn't think that he would be the type to like snakes. _Maybe he isn't that bad. _Tasmyn thought, not able to stop herself from smiling back. "How about you name her Rina?"

Aster looked at her friend. "I think that a nice name for her. And Hikaru, you can pet her too ya know." She smiled softly at him. It was surprising how she was mad at them a few minutes ago.

Tasmyn glanced over at the other red headed boy and smiled a little, beckoning him over. It really was a drastic change, one second the girls hated them, and then they were being nice. It was the power of a kindred spirit, Tasmyn supposed. Their love of animals, and the boys liking the snake. At least that's what Tasmyn told herself.

Aster smiled gently as the twins they petted their snake. "Oh, and if you harm our snake, we will make your life a living hell." Aster told them, an aura of total evil around her. She didn't want her to get harmed in anyway.

Tasmyn smirked a little. "What she said." But she was still all cheery and smiling as she petted the snakes head. Her hand accidentally brushed Karou's. She immediately jerked her hand away. "Sorry," there was just a tiny hint of a blush on her face. _What is wrong with me!_ She asked herself.

Aster of course had noticed the blush but said nothing; she'd ask Tasmyn later about it. _Does she have a crush on Karou?_ She thought "Shouldn't you to get back to flirting with those dimwitted girls?" She asked them.

"Y-yeah, just go back to your little club and... act like you love _every single_ girl in that room, that's what your best at!" Tasmyn's voice was a little bitter. Her face was still red, but not out of embarrassment... she was angry. Mostly at herself for reacting the way she did. "Karou, give me back Rina." Her voice softened a little on its own accord, and he handed her the snake carefully. The two just stood there for a second. "Well, go on, get outta here!"

The twins both walked back to their club. The two wondered how they could change from pure angry to kind, then back to angry.

Aster waited until the twins were out of ear shot. "...Did I see a blush when you and Karou's hands touched?" She asked looking at her pink haired friend.

"No!... Yes... I don't know what's wrong with me." Tasmyn whined. "Earlier today, I could have honestly said I hated almost every member of the Host Club… but now... I'm not so sure." She sounded terrified.

Aster smiled gently "Maybe you have a crush on him." Aster smiled gently at her, she couldn't really judge her (not that she ever would, she loved Tasmyn to much too even think of judging her), she did like Mori a hell of a lot.

"No! No... I cannot have a crush on Karou Hitachiin... it's just plain _crazy_... it's like a flood in the Sahara desert… in the summer!" She practically screamed the last part. Then she laughed for no apparent reason.

"..Why did you laugh?" Aster asked blinking. She wondered why she laughed "And you can't really help who you fall in love, with can you? Or get a crush on." She said to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I bet they think we're bipolar." Tasmyn started laughing again, and she couldn't stop. It was too hilarious. Then she stopped, realizing what Aster said. "And yes, I can, I do NOT have a crush on that spoiled, bratty, player... he doesn't care about _any _girl... all he cares about is his brother... that's it!"

"But, I think it's sweet, that he cares about his brother." Aster smiled gently "And don't forget pranker!" She laughed lightly. "Hey, do you think I should tell Mori that I like him? And I wonder how the hell the twins found out..." She added, looking up.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right about that... it's about like with me and my brother, I would do anything for Banji, even if he is evil," she laughed a little. "And, I don't know, Aster, I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to." she gave her taller friend a half smile. "And as for the two idiots finding out, they were probably following us... those creepers." Tasmyn giggled at her own wittiness.

Aster nodded lightly. "But, I'll probably get rejected, won't I?" She asked laughing, even though she thought of something that would hurt her, she could still laugh, even though it could be seen as a sad one. "And I would be surprised it he _did _feel the same." She added sighing softly.

"Aster, don't say that, you gotta be more optimistic! Who knows, you might be surprised to find out that he does!" Tasmyn grinned at her best friend. "Hey, I have an idea, wanna go to my house? We can make Rina a home and torture my brother!"

Aster laughed a little. "Yeah, this is going to be fun!" She laughed more. She followed Tasmyn to her house. "I'll tell Mori tomorrow...but I want to do it when we make a run for it as normal… but you've got to be with the twins that day...don't you?" She asked.

Tasmyn sighed. "Unfortunately," but inside, she didn't think it would be that bad... maybe. She quickly changed the subject. "I can't wait to see Banji's reaction to Rina, he's gonna freak!"

Aster smiled, holding Rina. "Well, maybe that could work. I'm gonna get rejected anyway, and if I tell him then you won't have to suffer them."

Tasmyn sighed again. "Would you stop saying that you're gonna get rejected? You don't know that! And I don't mind suffering through two weeks with them if it means you can get closer to Mori... OH, OH, I just had the greatest idea! I can tell the twins that the only way I'll be around them for two weeks is if they help me get you and Mori closer! I'm a genius!"

Aster blushed scarlet. "Do-don't! I'm fine if I get rejected, as long as Mori is happy I'm fine with it all." Aster told her softly.

"Awwww, you _truly_ care about him, and that's why I can't let you do that! You will _not _lose your love on my watch! Now hush about it! The twins and I are going to help you, end of story! And if you try to argue again, I will bite your hand off!"

Aster sighed. "I doubt he'd like me Tasmyn. So, just leave it. I'll confess to him someday when I want to." She told her.

"Ok, I warned you." Tasmyn opened her mouth wide and went towards Aster's free hand.

Aster sweat dropped, moved her hand from her reach, and jumped up a tree. "If you can get me."

Tasmyn started laughing. "C'mon, that's not fair," she whined. "You know I can't climb!"

Aster stuck her tongue out. "Well, maybe if my parents weren't annoying and trying to make me more like my brothers, I wouldn't be like this."

Tasmyn laughed and stuck her tongue out back. "C'mon, Aster, I wanna get home! I wanna freak Banji out with Rina!" She smiled deviously just thinking about it. Her brother hated snakes, any other animal he was fine with, he just didn't like snakes.

Aster giggled and stuck her tongue out back at her."If you don't bite my hand and get out of my love life then I'll get down"

Tasmyn huffed. "Fine! But I hold to my bargains, so whether you tell Mori or not, I have to be with the twins for two weeks! Now get down here and let's go!" She screamed the last part at her friend.

Aster smiled and jumped down smiling gently Rina popped her head out from her top looking around. Wondering what was going on, probably.

Tasmyn petted the snake on the head as the two friends started walking again. "It's ok, Rina, silly Aster was just in a tree, that's all."

Aster smiled gently as Rina rested her head on Aster again, closing her eyes softly.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Tasmyn squealed. She usually didn't act this way, she just loved animals too much. After they had walked a block, they arrived at Tamyn's house. It was a small mansion, not anything compared to... any of the other students at Ouran's houses, but it was enough. They walked inside to see... no one. Her parents weren't home... as usual. Not even her mom, who they usually couldn't get past without a death hug. The staff and Banji were the only ones in the house.

Aster smiled gently and pulled Rina out of her top. "Here you are," she smiled, handing her the snake.

Tasmyn smiled. "Why, thank you," She then started up the big staircase toward Banji's room, where she knew he would be. He hardly ever left it; he was always playing video games. Tasmyn and Banji were twins, and they were very alike, they both were hyper, pranksters, with an addiction to video games and candy, but there were a couple of differences. One, he didn't like snakes, she loved them. Two, he JOINED the Host Club, she despised them.

Tasmyn reached his door and knocked on it. His voice answered them. "It's open!" Tasmyn smiled at her friend before she opened the door and hid Rina behind her back.

Aster smiled, watching. "Heya, Banji!" Aster called out watching wondering how he was going to like this.

He smiled wide and swiveled around in his rolly chair. "Oh, hey Aster! Hey Taz!"

"Heeeyyy, brother!" Tasmyn said, moving toward him. She waited 'til she was right beside him to reveal Rina. She put the snake right in her brother's face and he jumped out of his chair, screaming bloody murder. Tasmyn was laughing so hard that she was on the floor, but was careful not to harm Rina.

Aster started to laugh her butt off. "This is priceless!" She laughed while Rina went over to Banji.

Tasmyn and Aster noticed where the snake was going and laughed harder. Banji screamed again and ran out of the room when he saw the snake coming toward him. Tasmyn scooped up the snake and let it slither up her arms and drape itself on her shoulders. She wiped her eyes, and sighed, finally ending the laughter. "My side hurts, that was too hilarious."

Aster wiped her tears. "That made my day more than anything!" She smiled, standing up. "Poor Rina likes him though."

"Yeah," Tasmyn agreed. "Rina's not a very good judge of who likes her or not." She patted the snake on the head and smiled at it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! :D Review? :) I would realllllllllly appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

The contest for the title of the story is still going on! Give me any suggestions you have, and you'll get your own character in the next fanfic I write! :D

**I DON'T OWN OURAN!**

_

* * *

_

_Tasmyn and Aster noticed where the snake was going and laughed harder. Banji screamed again and ran out of the room when he saw the snake coming toward him. Tasmyn scooped up the snake and let it slither up her arms and drape itself on her shoulders. She wiped her eyes, and sighed, finally ending the laughter. "My side hurts, that was too hilarious."_

_Aster wiped her tears. "That made my day more than anything" She smiled, standing up. "Poor Rina likes him though."_

_"Yeah," Tasmyn agreed. "Rina's not a very good judge of who likes her or not though." She patted the snake on the head and smiled at it._

_Aster smiled sweetly at the snake and kissed its' nose. "It's gonna suck you being the twins pet for two weeks." She sighed softly, feeling bad for her best friend._

"Tell me about it! But maybe it won't be that bad, I can always beat them within an inch of their lives, they never said I had to be nice!" Tasmyn got an evil grin on her face just thinking about how bad the next two weeks were gonna be for the twins.

Aster laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but you know you didn't have too, I wouldn't have been bothered if they told Mori how I felt. I'm just wondering how they found out" She sighed softly.

"Well, what's done is done, no point whining about it now, and I already told you, the creepers followed us and heard us talkin' about it!"

Just then Banji stuck his head back in the room. "Who heard you talkin' about what?"

"Nothing, Banji... just... go watch TV or somethin', or I'll sick the snake on you again!" This got him running. The two laughed; her brother was such a chicken when it comes to snakes.

Aster giggled. "Yeah, but I hardly ever talked about my feelings for Mori unless we were at your house." She said softly. "...Unless they really are stalking us." She said blinking. "That would just be really creepy."

Tasmyn nodded. "That's true... wait, we did talk about it today, for like a minute, but maybe just long enough for them to hear. I wouldn't put it past those to be stalking us. They're just that creepy!"

"Yeah." Aster sighed. "Maybe I should just tell Mori. To get it over with. That way if he doesn't like me, I can just move on and not just wonder if he does or doesn't"

The orange-silver haired girl's friend just sighed. "I don't know what to tell ya, mi amiga. Maybe... hey, isn't the Halloween dance coming up? Why not ask him to that?" Tasmyn loved Halloween; it was her favorite holiday ever. She loved dressing up, and scaring people, and it was the perfect excuse to be candy addicted.

This time, Aster's cheeks flushed a bright red. "I can't ask him to that! I mean, we're the ones hosting it! So I've got to dance with those annoying girls! So I doubt I'll be able to dance with him..." She said sadly. She dislikes the Halloween parties, because at times they were the ones to host them.

iceprincess951753: Tasmyn thought for a second. "You just leave that part to me. Don't worry, my friend! You'll get your chance. And I don't want to hear any arguments, just let someone help you for once in your life!"

"Fine. But it is going to be hard. You know how much those stupid preppy girls like me." She said sticking her tongue out when she said that.

"Yeah, I know, and it's gross!" but she couldn't help but laugh, even though it was so disturbing.

Aster giggled softly. "I wonder what would happen if they found out..." She said in thought

Tasmyn smiled at her best friend. "Don't worry; I can make sure that won't happen, I already have a plan."

Tasmyn took a deep breath and readied herself to enter Music Room 4. "God, this is gonna suck!" She slowly pushed open the door and, much to their happiness, the boys were busy and there was no chorus of that stupid "welcome!" She noticed that the twins were sitting at their usual table by themselves and wondered what was up. Aster glanced at her friend before sighing and going to her couch.

Aster sat, bored, at her couch. She really didn't want to be here. _This is really going to suck_. She thought, but she had Rina on her. The snake had her head out from Aster's shirt, sleeping.

The two twins were mainly wondering if Tasmyn would show up. They then looked up and saw her. "We didn't think you'd show up~" They grinned.

"Well, you thought wrong," Tasmyn replied simply. "I always keep my promises, no matter how much I hate it." she sat down in an empty chair and glared at the two of them. "Where are your other girls?" she asked, thinking that it was odd to be the only girl around them.

"We told them that they had to find a new temporary Host for two weeks," Hikaru answered, and Kaoru finished for him. "We wanted to give all our attention to you."

Tasmyn couldn't keep the faint blush off her face when Kaoru said that. _Oh, get a hold of yourself; he would say that to any girl._

Aster blinked, when the twins' girls came over to her. _They are so dead._ She thought, and Rina woke up to the noise, and hissed. Not liking the noise at all.

"And they seem to have found one…" Hikaru smiled, looking at Aster.

"...Where's Rina?" Kaoru asked, wanting to see the little snake again

Tasmyn sweat dropped when she saw the horde of girls go after her friend. _Poor Aster._ "Aster has her, she kept her at her house last night, and I get her today." she didn't mean to talk to them so much, but she couldn't help it. He found her weakness; the pretty little snake that he had named. "I can go get her, if you want."

The girls then seemed a little scared and sat near her anyway, not making as much noise_. The twins are so dead, Tasmyn, you better make them pay for this!_ She thought angrily, knowing she would have to deal with the twins… stupid girls.

Hikaru grinned. "Yeah, let's get little Rina." He told them.

_Man, Hikaru really is the meaner one. I don't know how I can tell them apart already, I just know somehow._ But she followed the boys over to Aster. "Aster, umm, the guys wanted to see Rina. Could we have her for a little while?" Tasmyn asked her quietly, but sweetly.

"I think you should, she's 'bout ready to bite on of the girls." She replied softly. "Make sure those two pay. I'm stuck with mine and theirs" She whispered in her ear, getting Rina from her shirt.

Tasmyn couldn't help but laugh. _Stupid girls!_ She nodded at Aster, silently promising to get the boys back for her. She took the snake from her and Karou automatically reached out to pet Rina, and their hands collided. This time Tasmyn didn't jerk away, she just glared at him, with a barely noticeable blush on her face. The boys didn't notice the blush, thank God. But Kaoru didn't move his hand either, he decided he was gonna play with her for a minute. His hand moved slightly, moving up to her wrist. Tasmyn tensed, trying not to punch him out of reflex. His hand kept moving up until it was at her shoulder, and then his other hand went to her other shoulder. She looked at Aster with a look that clearly said "Help me! I don't wanna hurt him, so help!"

"I'll be right back girls." She said sweetly, going over to them. "Kaoru, one thing, stop before you get punched in the face by her. And trust me, she has strong punches. She's not like your fan girls." She told him, her tone slightly icy.

Hikaru looked between them; he was just going to watch from the sidelines.

Tasmyn smiled and her eyes said 'thank you so much!'

But Kaoru pouted slightly. "But she's our toy; we're allowed to do this." He then proceeded to lay his head on her shoulder without removing his hands. Tasmyn sighed, she didn't want to do this, but she had to. "One, get off, and two, I AM NOT YOUR TOY!" he actually listened, which surprised both of the girls.

Then he turned to his brother and pouted again. "Hikaru, the girls are being so mean to me." he whispered.

Hikaru was holding him instantly, causing the two girls to want to throw up. "It's alright, Kaoru, we don't need them, I'll always be here for you."

"Hikaru..."

Tasmyn couldn't watch this; she turned around for a second to see Aster glaring daggers at them and all the girls behind her swooning.

Aster just glared, she was ready to murder them now. 'They had this planed the whole time! Those morons!' She thought, holding out her restrain to not pounce and beat them as she would.

Suddenly a pair of hands landed on Aster's shoulders. She looked behind her to see Mori. Her face heated up, but it wasn't noticeable to anyone besides Tasmyn. "Come on," he said, and led her away to where Hunny was sitting with their customers. The other girls followed them, but kept watching the twins.

Tasmyn smiled at Aster's back, and then turned back to the twins, who had finally stopped their incest behavior. "You two know I really hate that with a passion right? And if you ever do it again, I will beat you senseless." she smiled sweetly at them, contradicting what she just said.

They were both thinking the same thing. _Wow. She's confusing._

_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked it! Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The contest is still going on! :D**

**I DON'T OWN OURAN!**

* * *

_Tasmyn smiled at Aster's back, and then turned back to the twins, who had finally stopped their incest behavior. "You two know I really hate that with a passion right? And if you ever do it again, I will beat you senseless." she smiled sweetly at them, contradicting what she just said._

_They were both thinking the same thing. _Wow. She's confusing.

Tasmyn sat back down and just stared at the two red heads. She looked over at Aster. Mori was talking to her, it seemed, trying to calm her down. She could see that it was working. Aster relaxed and smiled at him. _AWWW._ She looked back at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Soooo, why did you want me to do this again?"

_That's a good question_. Hikaru thought, and then got a good idea. Instead on answering her question, he asked her one. "Do you wanna play... the which-one-is-Hikaru game?"

Tasmyn didn't hesitate. "No, it'd be too easy."

"Let's test that theory," Kaoru said. He and his twin stood up and put on their hats to hide their bangs and switched places a few times and said in unison. "Which one is Hikaru?"

Tasmyn already knew, but she decided to play with them a little. She took a step closer to Kaoru and pretended to be inspecting his face to see which one he was. His cheeks were dusted pink at their closeness, and he just stared at her. She smirked at him before stepping back. "The one on the right is Hikaru, the one on the left is Kaoru." she said confidently.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her. "Wrong!" They chimed together, knowing she was right though. They didn't have to be fair.

Aster smiled softly at Mori, glad that he calmed her down from killing the two twins. _I'm so sorry Tasmyn for making you go through this hell._ She thought.

Tasmyn could almost predict what her friend was thinking. _It's not so bad... not as bad as I thought it would be anyway. At least Aster is getting some time with Mori, even if she has to share it with those obsessed otakus._ She just smiled at the boys, and let them think she believed them, she knew she was right.

_She's smiling... I would've thought she would be mad at us for lying to her, she obviously knows she was right_. Kaoru could tell, he didn't know how, he just could read her.

Hikaru was a little worried about Tasmyn smiling, knowing that at times it was never a good thing.

Aster looked over at Tasmyn, a little worried. She hoped Rina was okay as well. The of course Hunny looked at her."Where the cute little snake from yesterday?"

Tasmyn sighed, getting bored. Rina popped her head out of her sleeve and wound herself around her shoulders. She smiled and petted the snake's head and laughed when Rina rubbed her head on her cheek.

Kaoru watched Rina. "...is it okay to pet her?" He asked softly, liking the snake.

Then Hunny ran over. "Aster-chan said you had the cute snake from yesterday." He said, cutely.

Tasmyn blushed, but nodded. Karou's hand outstretched to pet the snake's head, and to anyone watching them it would look like he was cupping her face. She looked away from him to the blonde boy beside her. "Do you wanna hold her Hunny?" she asked the shorter, yet older, boy.

"Yeah! And Usa-chan wants to say hello!" He said holding his bunny, while all the girls went "Cute!" And watched them, leaving most of the club alone.

But leaving Aster time to talk to Mori. "...thanks for calming me down."

Tasmyn smiled at him. _He's too adorable_! She sat on her heels and let the snake slither onto Hunny's arm. He smiled and petted the snake. "Say hi, Usa-chan!" He held the bunny up to the snake, and she sniffed it and rubbed her head against it. Hunny and Tasmyn both laughed. Karou just smiled.

He glanced at Tasmyn; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful; he loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, he even thought she was cute when she was mad, which is why he liked making her mad so much. _Wait, what's with me? How can I be thinking those things about a girl that hates me?_ He frowned a little, realizing he didn't want her to hate him. He got up and walked a little ways away from everyone. Hikaru noticed, but didn't want to bother him. This was something he needed to figure out on his own.

"She doesn't hate you, you know." A voice said behind Kaoru.

He whirled around to see Kyoua behind him. "Really? It sure seems that way." he replied quietly. "I've been watching you two, and she does not hate you. If anything, she hates herself for _not_ hating you. She wants to, but she can't." Tasmyn frowned a little, watching Kyoua talk to Kaoru. He just got up and left without a word...no, wait, I don't care! But she was lying to herself, she cared... a lot, and it hurt.

Aster smiled at Mori and looked at the girls and Tasmyn, Hunny and Hikaru. Tamaki was trying to get the attention of his girls back. "...I'm half glad that I don't have to flirt with the girls." she said quietly.

"Yeah," Mori said. That's usually all he said. It was a little frustrating, but that was just his personality.

Aster smiled softly. "But I feel sorrier for Tasmyn. She hates it here..." She sighed softly looking at her lap.

Mori smiled slightly, and then did something that shocked her. "It doesn't look like it," he actually said more than a couple of words! She looked back over at Tasmyn and smiled too. She was smiling and laughing partly with Hunny, and partly as Tamaki freaked out over 'his princesses' watching other people. She was clearly enjoying Tamaki's pain, which was _so_ like her.

"Yeah...mainly because of Tamaki...how he got me to join..." She mumbled under her breath. She had a strong dislike for the blond haired fool. The girls still seemed more interested in what was going on.

"How?" Mori didn't know the story behind how she got involved with the club, and he was genuinely curious. Aster smiled more as Tamaki went off to his corner of woe, and Tasmyn crack up even more.

"I don't know. I think I blocked the memory from my brain" She said "I think he managed to back mail me..." She mumbled and grinned, looking at Tamaki. "...how long until he does his weird puppy eyes?"

"Oh," Mori paused. "Now." and he was right on cue. Tamaki came out of his corner and did his stupid puppy eyes and that got all of his girls focusing back on him. Aster rolled her eyes, he was so idiotic

Aster sighed. "Am I the only person who is immune to them in the whole club?" She asked, she Knew Tasmyn was...hopefully, never having to deal with his puppy eyes

Tasmyn laughed all the more hard at him, his 'puppy eyes' were ridiculous! Kaoru had finally come back over and the twins were laughing at him with her. She finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye, and looked over at Aster and Mori, who were smiling at them. She grinned at them, and started walking towards them with the twins slowly following her, still laughing at their 'king'.

Aster giggled softly, all the girls were around Tamaki, and Hunny had taken place on Aster's lap...somehow getting there quicker than the twins and Tasmyn. "Want some cake Aster-chan?"

Tasmyn sat down on the couch opposite them, and the twins sat on either side of her, Kaoru on her left, Hikaru on the right. She glanced at Kaoru out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was doing the same. She quickly looked away, blushing, and praying he wouldn't notice. He didn't, because he had done the same thing. "I love cake! Can I have some?" she asked, eyes huge and a big smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Hunny said smiling widely, pointing to the big cake, and the several cupcakes, more of mountain of cupcakes. "Sure why not," Aster giggled softly. "Want some, Mori?" Aster asked softly

Mori smiled softly at her "No, thank you though," Aster blushed, his voice was so sincere. Tasmyn smiled at her as she picked up a cupcake and peeled the wrapper off a little, and licked the icing before taking a small bite out of it. She smiled; she LOVED anything with sugar in it! She didn't notice Kaoru smile at her, but everyone else did.

Aster smiled and got a cupcake as well, noticing that Kaoru liked Tasmyn. She still had her blush on, which Hunny noticed. "...Aster-chan why are you blushing?" he asked tilting his head. This made Aster bush more. "It's a little warm in here that's all!" She said. Bad enough the twins knew. "It's not warm in here~" Hikaru grinned lightly, earning death glares from the two girls.

Tasmyn thought quickly. "You know, it is kind of warm in here, Aster, Kaoru, Hikaru, will you step out into the hall with me?" she asked quickly. The girls pulled them up and didn't give them time to argue. They pushed them out the door and rounded on them. "Hikaru, you promised you wouldn't say anything if I was your customer! Which I clearly am, unfortunately, so you cannot say anything to Mori, you can't even hint at it!" Tasmyn pleaded, using her best puppy eyes on him, which are way better than Tamaki's.

"What, Hunny was the one who asked why she was blushing" Hikaru said, grinning.

"..I swear I will beat you to a pulp, Hikaru." Aster growled.

Kaoru just stayed out of the way, he didn't even say a word. "...why am I here? I didn't say anything" He said, looking at them.

Tasmyn blushed. "Because... I said so! That's why!" she was looking at her neon pink converse. Then she actually thought of something and looked at him. "Because I wasn't risking you telling either of them while we were gone. And Hikaru..." she blinked her eyelashes at him, and pouted. "Please don't say anything like that anymore."

_Darn it, I have to admit she's a cutie, I can't say no to her. I can see why my brother likes her._ He sighed, but smiled a little. "Ok, I won't."

"You promise?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Kaoru and Aster both looked scared at her puppy eyes. "Tasmyn, please don't even do your puppy eyes again, they're creepy" the two said at the same time.

Tasmyn looked down and away from them, forcing tears to her eyes. "You two are so mean to me. Hikaru, make them stop being mean to me,"

Aster sweat dropped. "Hey, at least your ones aren't creepy like Tamaki's." She said trying to make her feel better.

She didn't look up; instead she turned around with her back facing them. That really did hurt a little, not that it came from Aster, but Kaoru saying it hurt. The more she thought about it, more tears came to her eyes, real ones this time. Kaoru tried to walk around so he could look in her face, but she hid it in her hands. She didn't want him to see her crying for real.


	5. Chapter 5

*sigh* The contest is STILL going on! Please give me any suggestions you have!

**I DON'T OWN OURAN, but I DO own my own OC, and Courtney owns her own OC!**

_

* * *

_

_She didn't look up; instead she turned around with her back facing them. That really did hurt a little, not that it came from Aster, but Kaoru saying it hurt. The more she thought about it, more tears came to her eyes, real ones this time. Kaoru tried to walk around so he could look in her face, but she hid it in her hands. She didn't want him to see her crying for real._

Aster sighed softly. "Boy's, we'll be right back. Wait here" She said and grabbed her friends arms, dragging her away.

Tasmyn allowed her taller friend to lead her down the hall to the girl's bathroom. She immediately went to the sink and splashed water in her face and dried it off with a paper towel. Her eyes weren't that red, and she could calm down now that she was away from the twins.

Aster hugged her friend. "I didn't think what I said would hurt you!" She said softly holding her close, comforting her.

Tasmyn sniffed and hugged her back. "It's ok, Aster. I'm used to you telling me things like that. It's that Kaoru said it too that hurt." she sniffed again and blinked a few times to keep herself from crying again.

"...You're in love with him, aren't you?" She asked her softly holding her close to her, stroking her hair softly. "...Let's hope no girls walk in here..."

"That would be awkward," Tasmyn laughed. "And I don't know, all I know is it hurts... it hurts so much, Aster. I hate being away from him, and he drives me crazy when we are around each other... how could he say something so insensitive? He's supposed... to be... the nice one!" She had started crying again, and spoke between little hiccups.

Aster held her close. "Love sucks, trust me" She said softly. "And maybe, he meant it in a more nicer way. I mean, it was the first time he's seen your puppy eyes." She told her friend, trying to help calm her down.

"Still.. Creepy can't... be a… Good thing!" Tasmyn threw her hands in the air for emphasis. "Stupid git." she mumbled, and then was quiet for a while. She was thinking, and all she did was make herself even more confused. She screamed, and tore herself away from Aster. She wasn't crying anymore. "I mean, doesn't he like me too? I saw him blush! Usually that means that you like someone? Stupid Kaoru!"

"Maybe he does." She smild softly. "but I've got to deal with my crush, whom hardly speaks or shows any emotions." She said, trying to make her feel better.

Tasmyn nodded. "Yeah, I guess you do have it worse than me," Tasmyn was completley calm now. "I'm sorry I blew up. It's just... Kaoru drives me insane!"

"It's fine. And plus he _is _a daredevil twin." She sighed softly. then smiled. "So, lets go back?"

Tasmyn laughed. Her friend was right. "Yeah," she nodded. The two of them walked back to the Music Room 4, where, amazingly, the boys still stood. Well, they were sitting down now, but... anyway, they were still there.

"Finally!" Hikaru cried when he saw them.

Kaoru's head jerked up, and he jumped to his feet and went over to Tasmyn. He just looked in her eyes for a minute. "Tasmyn, I am so sorry I hurt you. I wasn't thinking. Can you ever forgive me?"

Tasmyn just rolled her eyes, and was about to say something mean, when she noticed his brother behind him mouth something to her. She wasn't an expert, but it looked like "he's beating himself up about it". Her eyes softened and she smiled at Kaoru, and hugged him. She pulled away after a minute. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

Kaoru nodded and smiled, his cheeks tinted a light pink. He was glad about that now. Aster stood behind Tasmyn smiling softly, glad that this was sorted out.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D I love this story, it's so much fun to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while~! Me and Courtney have been kind of busy but we actually got the time to rp the other day so I have a slew of new chapters! YAYZ! Hope you like them!

And also a verrryyy big thank you to Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma for reviewing and helping me name this story! If you want, you can send me a message with some info for a character! Any kind! :) I'll make sure to write one with them in it! :D

And I'd also like to thank I found Nemo X3 for reviewing too! Thank you soooo much! :))

*sigh* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters assocciated with it! X(

* * *

"It's over! It's over! My torture is over!... for today." Tasmyn stopped singing and jumping when she realized that today was just day one of her two weeks with the twins. "Awww man!" but everyone else could tell that she had enjoyed herself over the day, talking and goofing around with the twins, all the while protesting that she hated them, when she clearly didn't.

Aster giggled softly. "You did seem to enjoy yourself a little" She said softly walking with her. She had her hands behind her head, cracking her neck lightly, as it had gone stiff. "Ugh, I'm still fed up with the Host Club a little." She said looking up.  
Tasmyn glared a little at her friend before smiling and looking up too. Fluffy white clouds were floating softly above them. "Why?" she asked.  
"I'm just fed up with the girls that's all." She said sighing heavily. "...and plus, the fact I'm faced near Mori now...i swear if Tamaki knows I'm going to kill him." She mumbled, under her breath for the last part.

"Oh, ok, that's understandable. Those stupid bimbos kill me and I don't even have to deal with them, thank God. I just have to deal with the Devil Twins. But, I have to admit, they know how to prank. I have to give them props." she laughed a little, remembering how they had wanted to put Rina down Tamaki's shirt. She had said no, because it might hurt the snake. That was the only reason.

Aster smiled at her best friend. "Yeah...How's Rina?" She asked softy, wanting to hold the snake, and it was her turn for taking it home.

"She's doing just fine," she said, the snake crawling out of her sleeve and around her arm. "Aren't ya, girl?" she asked the little green animal. She let Rina slither onto Aster's arm, petting her along the way. "I would say let's go torture Banji some more, but I think we scared him half to death yesterday!" she said, laughing.

Aster giggled, and let Rina go up her arm. "Yeah, and plus, it wouldn't be nice to do it all the time" She giggled more. "Lets do it tomorrow!"

"No, not nice at all," Tasmyn agreed, watching the snake. "But tomorrow might be okay!" she said jokingly. The girls got to where they had to split up and went their separate ways. They only lived about a block away from each other, so they were both close to their homes. They said goodbye, and reluctantly split up, and went home.

Aster walked home, bored, holding Rina, making sure she was safe and not going to get harmed, smiling to herself.

Tasmyn was smiling as she walked, just thinking about her day with Kaoru and Hikaru. They were truly great pranksters, and maybe not as bad as she thought. Their brotherly love act had to go though. That was just gross. Maybe the next two weeks wouldn't be so bad, maybe it would actually be... fun.

Next Day

Aster sat in class bored, having Rina in her shit, and ignored the random times she would move around, wanting to make her giggle. She looked at Tasmyn and mouthed "I'm bored".  
Tasmyn mouthed back to her "me too". She was a little ways away from Aster because they had assigned seats, and their last names weren't that close. Tasmyn was sitting by Kaoru. Their last names were right beside each other. Hitachiin and _(I don't know a last name for Tasmyn, but it has to start with an H and be close to "Hi" lol if anyone has any ideas, they would be much appreciated lol)_

Aster ingored the girls that were next to her. She got annoyed with them, not sure what to do, and then her thoughts went to Mori. Sighing softly listening to the teacher boredly. Not caring much anymore.

Tasmyn glanced over at Aster again, and stopped a laugh when she saw her day dreaming face. _Must be thinking about a certain tall dark haired man. Oh, Aster, you've got it bad, and you won't do anything about it. Not that I'm much better off._ She glanced over at Kaoru and watched him whisper with his brother. _I doubt anything will ever happen between us. And how in the world did I start to like the stupid git? Ugh! I hate being a teenager!_

Aster still looking at the bored, day dreaming, but the teacher never noticed. Tasmyn was always the one that could tell when she was day dreaming. He'd never like me. Thats for sure. She thought and then blinked when the teacher asked her a question and answered it correctly. Then looked over at her best friend. "I'm so bored" She mouthed.

Tasmyn caught the mouthed words out of the corner of her eye and turned her head a little and nodded. She then pretended to choke herself, to say 'I'm so bored. Kill me now!' She smiled when Aster had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

A hand touched her arm and it felt like electricity shocked her. Her head jerked to look at the twins. They were both smirking at her.

"Sorry, accident." Kaoru whispered. But his tone said it was no accident.

She rolled her eyes at him and elbowed him playfully. He just silently laughed and went back to whispering with his brother. Tasmyn looked back over at Aster and rolled her eyes, and made little cirlces around the side of her head. "Crazy twins." she mouthed.

"I know" She smiled softly, holdin back her laughs, while the girls around her watched them, pouting trying to get Aster's attention, not able to read her lipped messages too Tasmyn. "I really should say I'm a girl," She mouthed to her "Then it might keep them off my back." She grinned slighlty, but wondered if she'd be able to.

Tasmyn gave a silent laugh and nodded and mouthed back to her best friend. "You really should. We can talk to "M'Lord" about it today if you want." She mouthed "M'Lord" sarcastically, both making fun of Tamaki and the twins at the same time.

She held back a laugh "I doubt he'd let me. He says I get good customers. I realy want to punch him at times." She said sighing softly and looked at the teacher.  
She was asking everyone to get into groups of four.

Aster moved over to Tasmyn and the twins didn't move. "She said a group of four and it'll be fun to annoy you two." Hikaru said while Koaru grinned.

Aster gave them a death glare. Tasmyn growled slightly at them, just to be mean. She didn't mind having them there. Not anymore. "K," she said, sticking her tongue out at them.

Aster giggled and steched. "If you guys try to annoy us anymore than you normally do, I will kick you where the sun don't shine." She said in a voice that meant she would do it.  
Tasmyn couldn't help but laugh at that. It started as a giggle, but then Aster picked it up too, and soon the two were laughing their heads off. They sighed, signaling their fit was over. Tasmyn looked back over at the twins, and seeing their confused faces, started laughing again. This time the twins laughed too. Tasmyn and Kaoru glanced at each other at the same instant and smiled.

Aster looked at Hkaru and saw him looking at Tasmyn and Kaoru. "Hikaru, before the club, I want to talk to you." She said to him. She was going to see if she could get Kaoru and Tasmyn together. With the help of Hikaru.

Tasmyn broke eye contact with Kaoru and glared at Aster. "Why?" She asked cautiously, she was very sucipious.

Aster smiled."It's a secret," she said sticking her tougne out and Hikaru seemed to get the hint.

Tasmyn growled at her. The teacher told everyone to quiet down and work on the worksheet she has passed out. Eveyone at the table sighed,not really feeling like working at all. Tasmyn picked it up and looked at it, and Kaoru scooted over to look too. She glanced at him, blushed at the closeness, and looked back at the paper. When she had looked over it she handed it to him and looked up at Aster and Hikaru. They were smirking at the two of them, which only made Tasmyn blush harder.

Aster smiled, she wanted her best friend to be happy, not bothered by her own hapiness, as to her everyone elses happiness mattered before hers. Then Aster lookd at the sheet tilting her headslighlty "It's not that hard to do" she said softly .

"Yeah," Tasmyn agreed. "I just don't feel like doing it." They all laughed. Silence fell after that as Aster and Hikaru started on the paper. "Umm... Kaoru, can you help me with something today? We can talk about it at the club." She asked quietly. She smirked at Aster, knowing she knew what she was talking about, but wouldn't say anything around other people.

Aster didn't hear what Tasmyn had said. Kaoru nodded lighlty. "Sure," He grinned, while Hikaru and Aster were talking in muffled voices. Aster was telling him what she watned to do.

Tasmyn blushed, but smiled back. She looked over at Aster and Hikaru and glared, having a pretty good idea as to what she was doing. _Meddler. Well, I guess that makes two of us. _She smiled as she thought of using the twins devious ways to get Aster and Mori together. Well, Kaoru's at least. It looked like Hikaru would be a little busy for a while. She looked back over at Kaoru to find him staring at her. They both blushed and looked away. _Oh, do I ever need some help. Mental or not, I don't know._

_

* * *

_

Weelll~~~, what did you guys think? Don't you just LOOVEEE Kaoru and Tasmyn, they're sooo cute! (Just wait, they get cuter! lol) :D


	7. Chapter 7

*sigh* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters assocciated with it! X(

* * *

Aster sighed as she and Tasmyn walked with the twins to the club, not able to run off as normal. At least until Tasmyn's two weeks were over, then she'd be able to.

"Gosh, I can't believe this is only the second day!" Tasmyn complained. "Eh, at least some good will come of this." She was referring to her plan for Aster and Mori.

Aster looked at her and tilted her head slightly. Wondering what she was talking about, but didn't mind at the moment. She wanted the day to end quickly so she could go home and sleep.

Tasmyn just giggled at her confused expression. They reached the room and went inside. Tamaki was standing on the table, and saying something. They tuned in just in time to hear him say something about a singing contest. And the Members had to perform in it, but not actually be IN the contest.

"That makes no sense at all," Tasmyn said quietly, so where only they could hear it.

Aster sighed."It kinda does...in a sense that it's Tamaki." She said sweatdroping. "...He's saying that we sing, but in the end we don't win anything at all." Aster explained, understanding what Tamaki was saying, which was very rare.

Tasmyn sweat dropped too. "Wow... always knew he was dense, but this is a new level, even for him." The twins were laughing and Tasmyn giggled a little. It was a little funny, she had to admit.

Aster nodded lightly. "Oh well...what can ya do"? She asked, looking at the blonde idoit as he got down from the table. Saying that the club was closed so they could get it ready.

Tasmyn shrugged too. Then she had the most brilliant plan ever. She smirked and hugged Aster before pulling Kaoru away to their table, which was still reserved for just her. _It's better this way. I hate those stupid bimbos. _When they reached it they both sat and she scooted close to him. "Ok, I have a plan. You know how Aster likes Mori, right? And he is virtually silent, so she's kinda worried if he likes her or not. I have an idea on how we can help push them together. You in?"

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" He asked.

She smiled a little. "Well, you know we have the stupid singing thing. And you all have to sing in it. Well, I was just thinking that if we talk to Tamaki we can convince him to pair the two together for a song. And I already have the perfect one in mind. Broken by Seether."

"That could work, he's always up for something like this. He'll love it." He grinned devilishly.

Tasmyn laughed. "Ok, can we go ask now?" She was excited.

The two got up and started towards Tamaki. He noticed them and stopped what he was doing. "What can I help you with, Princess?" he addressed Tasmyn.

She twitched. "Don't call me that." She then went over what she had just told Kaoru.

Tamaki grinned. "That's perfect!" He said "Lets do it!" He cheered, not even hearing that it was an attempt to get them together.

Aster watched them and sighed. "I really don't want to sing. " She said, sitting down. She had yet to have a plan for Kaoru and Tasmyn yet.

"I bet you're a _great _singer, Aster-chan!" Honey exclaimed, leaping into her arms. "Don't cha think, Takashi?" Mori nodded.

Aster cheeks went red and giggled. "I'm not a good singer." She said softly, holding Honey and got some cake for him.

Tasmyn and Kaoru were walking towards them, and caught that last bit. "Oh, don't let her lie to you guys. She rocks." She grinned.

Aster slighlty glared at Tasmyn. "But you know I don't like singing!" She said pouting rather cutely, to where Mori could see it.

"Yeah, but you do when I _make _you." She stuck her tongue out and glanced at Mori out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at Aster. She smiled. "And now Tamaki is making you, so get over it. And if you wanna hear a bad singer, just wait 'til it's my turn."

Kaoru grinned. "I bet you're a fantastic singer!" He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over and up at him, as she only came up to his shoulders. She smiled a little and didn't bother shaking him off. Her cheeks were a little red, but her gaze was still intense. He was the one who ended up looking away, with a heavy blush staining his face.

Aster giggled. Tamaki noticed. "Is Kaoru in love?" he asked grinning slightly, making Aster glare daggers at him, saying 'don't you even think about it. It's me who has to set them up', making Tamaki retreat to his 'emo corner'.

Tasmyn stiffened and stepped out from under Kaoru's hand. She was staring at her shoes, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. She looked really embarressed. "Well... umm... I'm... gonna go." She stated quietly, grabbed her stuff that she had dropped by the door, and ran out of the room.

Aste looked at Tamaki, walked over and helped him up, only to kick him where the sun don't shine, and ran after her best friend, leaving her stuff. "Tasmyn!"

Tasmyn ran until she couldn't run anymore. She ended up outside by the fountain. She sat down on it and let out the frustrated, embarrassed tears. She hated letting anyone but Aster see her cry, and that always happened when she was really embaressed. She didn't know why though.

Aster got to her and panted slightly. She sat down by her and hugged her close. "It's fine. Tamaki's a jerk and I kicked him where the sun don't shine...didn't see what happened after that, apart from a loud gasp of shock."

"No, it's not ok, that was _sooo _embarassing, Aster. To feel like I do, but to not know how he feels. It's torture. Now I really understand how you feel with Mori." she sniffled a little.

Aster nodded slighlty. "At least Kaoru shows emotion...unlike Mori..who..just...keeps the same emotionless face on, unless he's tired." She said and giggled at that memory.

Tasmyn giggled a little. "Yeah, but still. He's the biggest flirt in the world, you can't take him seriously."

"Can't take who seriously?" Tasmyn and Aster both jerked their heads up to see Kaoru walking towards them. Tasmyn blushed. _Bad_. She so did not need this right now.

"Kaoru, Tasmyn and I need some girl to girl talk." She said, sticking her tongue out, shwoing she wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"Ok, but there's something I need to do first. Then I'll leave." He said, sitting down on Tasmyn's other side.

She turned towards him, but looked down. "What?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey, look at me," he whispered, tilting her head up. His eyes were burning with sincerity. "I am so sorry about that git, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Are you alright? Why'd you run off?"

She swallowed. "That was embarrassing!" She hated to say the next part, but she couldn't let him know she liked him. Not when she had no clue if he liked her. "When someone says people are in love, and they're just friends, it's really embarassing!"

His eyes fell at hearing the 'just friends', but his face showed no sign of the inner turmoil. "Oh... alright then." He released her and stood up. He started to walk back inside. "Sorry." he said again before he was out of hearing range.

Tasmyn turned back to Aster and hugged her and started crying again. Crying because she had lied to him. Because she had hurt him. But most of all, because she was too much of a coward to come out and tell him what the real reason was. Too much of a coward to tell him how she felt.

Aster hugged her close and let her cry. "...You..you should tell him. I think he does like you. During class he was always looking at you, and would blush when he was caught." She said, holding her close.

"I... can't!" she barely got it out, she was crying so hard.

"I know." Aster whispered. _Kaoru. I will make you confess to her._

Tasmyn was so grateful Aster understood. She was just glad to have someone around when she cried like this. When she was so confused about everything. After she was all cried out and feeling a little better she rose up. "Shouldn't you be getting back inside? The bimbos are gonna be wonderin' where you are." She laughed slightly.

She looked at her "The stupid git closed it for the day," She said softy "Lets go back together, our litte snake might be missing us."

"Ohhh... no one ever tells me anything," she laughed a real laugh that time. "Wait, YOU LEFT RINA?" She looked like she was about to bite Aster's head off.

"Yeah, With Honey and Mori. And Hikaru." She said softly. "I thought it would be safer than me running off after you with her down my top."

Tasmyn burst out laughing at the mental image that created. She couldn't say anything through her maniac laughter.

Aster giggled and smiled. "Let's go!" She said, helping her up, wondering how long it would take for Tasmyn to calm down.

Tasmyn smiled and started skipping, and laced her arm through Aster's. She started singing too. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. Because, because, because~~~... because of the wonderful things he does." She laughed after she was done, but kept skipping.

Aster laughed glad to see her friend best friend happy again, and skipped with her just so they were together.

They skipped all the way back to Music Room 4, but then Tasmyn got nervous. "I don't know if I can face him again. He probably hates me now. After what I said, I wouldn't blame him."

She smiled at her. "Don't worry, I doubt it." She said and walked in, looking at Honey, who was giggling as Rina was using him as a warming spot. "Rina tickles!" He laughed.

Tasmyn's eyes immediatley went to the table where she, Kaoru, and Hikaru sat and saw Kaoru sitting there, starting at the floor. Hikaru was beside him, trying to talk to him. He looked worried about his twin. Tasmyn didn't go toward them, instead she followed Aster over to Honey, Mori, and Rina.

"Guys, I'm going to talk to the twins for a momment, well Kaoru" Aster said worriedly, she hardly showed it but she did care for _nearly _all the memebers.

"Aster..." Tasmyn called quietly, her eyes saying 'don't leave me'.

She looked at her and smield saying, "I'm going to sort this out, don't worry..." then whisphred in her ear. "maybe you can sort out me and Mori."

Tasmyn looked at her friend, shocked, and grinning. "Seriously? You're giving me permission to meddle!" She looked so happy she was about to burst.

She nodded lighlty, smiling softly. "Only if you let me sort this out. As we seem unable to sort it out ourselves." She whisphred.

Tasmyn clapped excitedly. She nodded quickly, beaming at her.

She smiled and went over to Kaoru and grabed him by the scruff of his shirt and Hikaru just follwed as she dragged him out.

Tasmyn just stared as Aster dragged Kaoru out of the room and Hikaru followed them. She turned to Mori and Honey when the door shut behind them. "Sooo, I have a quick question for you, and it involves TALKING." She smiled sweetly at Mori, to off set her brash tone.

* * *

Kaoru was putting up a fight at being drug out of the room.

"Kaoru, if you don't shut up for a second, you will get injured." She said and he shut up, looking at her. "You need to tell Tasmyn how you feel. She loves you. And she only said what she said becasue she thinks you dont like her." She told him wtih Kaoru blinking.

"Wh-what. Are you sure?" He asked, his cheeks going bright red.

"Yeah. I am, you moron." She said, flicking his forhead.

"How do you know?" Kaoru asked, hopeful but not completley trusting Aster.

"...Dude. I'm her best friend. Even Hikaru has noticed that she likes you without me saying a word. Now just go confess to her!" Aster said getting slightly ticked off. Hikaru watched them and grinned when he was metioned, showing it was true.

Kaoru's face got redder. He didn't say anything for a minute. "I can't. I'm afraid... Hikaru liked someone before, and he told her, and she didnt' feel the same way. I couldn't bear that. I couldn't bear to lose her. I know we never got along particularly well in the past, but now I'm seeing her in a different light. I've always thought she was cute, but now that I'm getting to know her, she's perfect. She's funny, smart, and one heck of a prankster." Both of the twins laughed at that. "But... I could never tell her that."

"You just did." A voice came from the open Music Room door. Tasmyn was standing there. She smiled at him as he turned beet red.

Aster gave him a look. And then looked at Tasmyn and then at Hikaru. "We'll just leave you two alone now." And the two walked into the room, giggling softly.

Kaoru just looked at Tasmyn unable to say a word. "I... um." His cheeks were going redder as the moments went by.

Tasmyn just smiled at him. "Kaoru..." she said, walking up to him until they were inches apart. If it was possible, he got even redder. "Shut up." she smirked and kissed him, arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

Now Kaoru fet like fainting but slowly kissed her back, his arms going around her waist. Glad that this happened now. He would have to thank Aster later. He held her tightly, not wanting to lose her at all. Ever.

Tasmyn was feeling the same way. _Thank you, Aster, sooo much. I would never have had the guts to do this if you hadn't helped. _The kiss deepened. Tasmyn pulled away, there was something she had to say before she couldn't. "Kaoru..." she whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah?" He was just as breathless.

She hesitated. "... I... I love you."

"I love you too, Tasmyn" He said softly and held her. "I'm gonna have to thank Aster later for this." He laughed, grinning softly and holding her close.

She smiled and laughed. "That makes two of us." she said gently, kissing him sofly one more time before laying her head on his chest. She was perfectly content. If she had to choose between anything else and this for the rest of eternity, she would pick this.

Aster was peeking, as was everyone else except Tamaki, who was out cold, as he wanted to ruin it. "About time," Aster smiled genlty, and pushed everyone back in and looked a the bleedng Tamaki.  
Kaoru had heard a noise but didn't care. He was with Tasmyn and was extermly happy. The happiest he had ever been.

"How did I get so lucky?" Tasmyn murmered. She was on cloud 9 at the moment, and had heard Aster too, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Dunno. I was wondering how _I_ got so lucky to have _you_." He said softly, holding her closer, not caring if any of the girls walked past. Then an idea hit him. "I'll quit the Host Club if you want me to. You're the only girl I care about. And, plus, I don't think the girls would like it if they found out we're together, and I have every intention on telling _everyone _about us."

Tasmyn laughed. "No, that's fine. Unless Tamaki gives the ok, then you don't have to. I really don't mind anymore. Now that I know you're _all mine_." she smiled as he lifted her head up and kissed her again.

"Lets go back in." He told her.

"Awww, do we have to?" She whined playfully. He laughed and just pulled her along with him back inside the room.

Aster smiled at the two giggling. "I'm glad you two are together now~!" She said, holding Rina in her arms. Everyone apart from Tamaki, who was out cold still, clapped for them. "Oh, Tamaki wanted to ruin the moment for you two, so I had to kick his butt."

They laughed and Kaoru intertwined his hand with hers. She smiled up at him, then back at Aster. "Thank you, for everything." She hugged her best friend, and whispered in her ear. "I have something to tell you later. About a certain dark haired prince." she just called him that to make Aster blush. It worked.

Kaoru ruffled her hair a little. "Yeah, thank you." Kaoru and Tasmyn were automatically back together, standing there like personifactions of yin and yang. A part of each other.

Aster's cheeks were red and she giggled, smiling, not caring about her hair. "No probelm, I wanted to see my best friend happy." She said. She wondred what she wantedto tell her. _Wonder what it is_. She looked down slighlty, mainly to hid her blush until Rina licked her cheek, making her giggle. She looked at Tamaki. "Maybe I hit him too hard."

_Everyone watched as Hikaru took a glass of water that was conviently sitting on the table and poured it over him. Everyone laughed as he jolted up, spluttering and coughing._

Aster laughed. "So, Tamaki, what did we learn today?" She asked smirking an evil smirk.

"That you are stronger than you look." Everyone cracked up again. Tamaki was an idiot, all right.

Haruhi went over to him and went all doctor. Seeing if he was ok, if he had a concusion, ect. Tasmyn glanced at Aster, and smirked, and nodded her head toward the two of them. She raised an eyebrow, and smirked. 'They so like each other' is what it all meant.

Aster had to hold back from kicking Tamaki to a pulp. "He's an idoit," She mumbled and then nodded slightly to say 'yeah, that is so true'. She stood up. "So Tasmyn you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes," she smiled prettily. She looked at Kaoru. "Umm, is it okay if Kaoru comes too? It's not like he doesn't already know." She glanced hopefully at Aster. She didn't want to be seperated from him just yet.

"Sure" She said, smiling slightly and walked out of the room.

* * *

! I just LOOOVEEE Tasmyn and Kaoru! Soooo kawii! (did I spell that right? lol_


	8. Chapter 8

*sigh* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters assocciated with it! X(

* * *

Tasmyn and Kaoru followed her, hands still woven together. They got outside and Tasmyn started to tell Aster about her actual _conversation _with Mori. Sure, he didn't say much, but he said more than he normally does. "Ok, so I just plain out asked Mori if he liked you. He said... that you were cute, and he does like you. He just doesn't know how to tell you... so I kinda told him to show you if he couldn't tell you. And that's all I'm telling you. Cuz that's all I know." she laughed slipped an arm around Kaoru, half hugging him, half just leaning on him.

Aster's cheeks went bright red. "He-he-he does like me?" She blinked, ignoring the cute part completely. She looked down while Kaoru held Tasmyn close, grinning widely. Aster just stayied quiet.

Tasmyn giggled. "Yup, he's just too quiet. Doesn't know how to express it. I don't think he's ever been in love before." Tasmyn turned her head upside down and smiled up at Karou. He couldn't resist kissing her on the forehead. She looked back at Aster. "Don't worry. Just be yourself. Don't do anything any different than you would have before. Simple, and if he makes a move, let him. I don't think he will yet though. Don't freak out." She gave Aster an encouraging smile.

Aster ndoded very lighlty "O-okay" She whispered softly and looked down again, not sure what to do now.

Tasmyn smiled at her best friend and gently untangeled herself from Kaoru's arms and the three went back inside.

Aster followed, looking down. Her cheeks were still red, not sure if she could act normal knowing Mori liked her.

They walked over to where Honey and Hikaru were sitting, and glanced around the room. "Where'd Mori go?" Tasmyn asked when they saw he wasn't in the room.

"Tamaki had him go get some stuff for tomorrow's singing." Kyouya told them, seeming to pop up out of nowhere.

"Wait, tomorrow! What? How are we gonna be ready in time!" Tasmyn was about to have a panic attack.

Kaoru's arms encircled her. "Sssh, calm down. You'll be fine." He smiled at her, and grinned bigger when the pink haired girl relaxed against him.

Aster nodded lightly. Wondering what to sing now. "Tasmyn we should go to one of our houses to get ready." She smield softly. "Shame, I can't dress ike a girl." She said, pouting slighlty.

"That sounds great!" Tasmyn nodded. "Ya know, wouldn't it be a shocker to everyone if you did? Let everyone know without a saying a word that you're really a girl. I mean, I don't even know how people mistook you for a boy anyway." She rolled her eyes. "I think you should dress like a girl for once, it can be a secret. We won't let Tamaki know, and then you and Mori can sing together." Both she and Kaoru gave her a cheeky smile.

"Wh-what? I have to sing with Mori?" She asked, blushing redder. Everyone but Kyouya laughed at her now bright red face.

Honey jumped up into Aster's arms again, and practically climbed up her to sit on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Aster-chan, Takashi really likes you. And Tasmyn told us you can sing. You'll both be great!"

Tasmyn smiled at them, and nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, you'll be fine. You work great under pressure! Me, not so much!" Everyone laughed at that. Even Kyouya had to chuckle. Tasmyn stared at him, wide eyed. "Oh my gosh, I just made the Shadow King laugh! Heck yes!" Kaoru laughed and the twins both patted her on the head, making her grin.

"But...but" she didn't know what to say, but laughed when Tasmyn made Kyouya laugh.

Aster smiled and was singing Thinking of You as she was told she would sing first. Shethought she sounded okay, but Tasmyn keep telling her different.

"You're amazing!" Tasmyn told her when she was finished.

Just then Banji walked in. "What is that sound?" He stopped when he saw the two of them. "It sounds like a dying cat!"

Tasmyn glared at him. "Banji, either shut up or get out!" She yelled at him.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll stay." He smirked. "I wanna hear the cat."

Tasmyn walked over to the glass cage that Rina was in and got her out. She turned around and held her out to Banji. "Get out, or she's going down your shirt!"

Banji stared wide eyed at the snake, and then took off running out the door. He really didn't like snakes.

"Don't pay him any attention, he didn't mean it, he's just... Banji." Tasmyn told Aster, waving off her annoying younger brother.

Aster blinked and nodded, smling. "I know. He's your idoit brother." She giggledand streched. "Your turn."

"K, good, just making sure he didn't bother you." Tasmyn got up off the floor where she had been watching her best friend pour her soul out. "Hmmm..." she thought for a minute. Then she walked over to her music. She pulled out a Paramore CD and looked at the back of it for a second and then put it in her CD player. She saw Aster giving her a weird look. "What? I didn't know what to sing!" The music started and she automatically went into singer mode and sung Crushcrushcrush as it started.

Aster giggled and smiled, holding Rina whom curled around her arm. She was sitting down lsitening. "You should sing CrushCrushCrush."

"Ya think? I don't mean to sound braggy, but I did sound pretty awesome just now." She said it in a way that was clear she was just joking. "I probably will. OH!" She said, bouncing onto her bed beside Aster. "What are we gonna sing together!"

"I dunno. What do you want to sing together?" She asked softly as she had finally moved her hair from her face, which was rare as she didn't like people seeing her face.

Tasmyn tapped the side of her chin, like she always did when she was thinking. "... I don't know. Let's go look at my music."

The two girls got up and went over to the shelf with the music again. They pulled out CD after CD, but nothing was catching their interest.

Tasmyn pulled out another one. "Oooh, how about this one? Behind Your Eyes by Shayne Leighton? It fits both of us perfectly! It could be our song to our guys!" She was excited.

"Sure," She smiled genlty and nodded while streching, making sure Rina wasn't hurt as she uncoiled and went around her neck as normal.

"Yay! Do you know this song?" She had to ask before they started practicing it, just to make sure.

"Yeah a little" She said softly and stechedmore and hugged her friend. "Lets do this!" She said giggled While Rina looked at the two.

Tasmyn laughed, happy that Aster was happy. She put the CD in and turned it to the correct song. The first words poured out and the two of them poured their entire souls into the song. They really meant this song. It would be directed toward the men they loved, so of course, they were going to put as much feeling into as possible.

They sung and sung their songs over and over again, Aster singing Thinking Of You and Pressure, and Tasmyn singing Crushcrushcrush and My Cowboy.

* * *

What'd you think of their song choices? I think they work! :)) lol Hope you guys liked it! Reviewssss... for Christmasssss? :))


	9. Chapter 9

*sigh* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters assocciated with it! X(

* * *

Aster sighed. She looked liked a girl for once. "I think this is a very bad idea," She said pulling at the short dress that Tasmyn picked for her. "I think i should go change into my uniform."  
"Oh, no, you don't." She grabbed Aster's arm and pulled her into the room. "No one's here yet. Relax. This'll be good for you. And, you couldn't exactly sing with Mori dressed like a guy." Aster was wearing a blue, off the shoulder dress that looked amazing. "You look amazing!"

Kaoru walked up behind her, and covered her eyes. "_You _look amazing, Tasmyn." he whispered in her ear. She giggled and blushed. She had a knee length red dress on that hugged her body, making her look more mature than usual. And that's saying something.

"Sure I can...I mean...everone thinks I'm a guy...so...yeah I'm just going to go back into my uniform." She said and once again tried to escape. And managed to now.

"Go get her, Mori." Kyouya said, rather quickly.

Tasmyn grinned and laughed evily. Oh, how she would be shocked when none other than Mori fetched her back. Kyouya noticed the evil laugh and nodded approvingly. That just made her laugh more. She wondered what the two would do... all alone. The thought made her grin. She would have followed and watched, but was preoccupied when Kaoru swept her away. After all, she couldn't resist him.

"Darn it! How can women run in these stupid heels?" She yelled when she tripped. Well, nearly tripped. Before she fell she felt herself being swept off her feet. "Wah!" She yelped and her cheeks went a bight red. "M-mori! Ummm..." Aster couldn't think of a thing to say. He just smiled down at her, eyes burning into hers. Aster just looked at him. "Umm...um..let-let me go change!" She said, gulping slighlty as she got put down, blushing redder.

Mori shook his head and the smile stayed on his face. "Why?... You're beautiful."

Aster's cheeks went even redder, unable to say a word. Knowing that she was told not to do anything else if he did make a move on her.

Mori took a step closer to her. Their heads were mere inches apart, but as he started to close the distance, and they were almost kissing, someone cleared their throat and the two sprang apart. It was a teacher, and his look said "get going, or you're gonna be in trouble."

Mori just took Aster's hand and led her away, back to Music Room 4. He was kind of angry. Who knew when he would have the guts to try that again?

Aster's cheeks went a brighter red, and she just followed him, not sure what had just happened, blinking a lot. she hated the heels, she could already feel blisters on her feet.

The two got back to the room. Tasmyn and Kaoru rushed up to them and hurried them back out the door. "We moved, we're doing this in the auditorium. Actual stage, ya know?" she laughed, but looked very flustered. They must have left them here to tell them when they came back. The four of them hurried to the auditorium and went backstage to get ready.

Tasmyn pulled Aster away from everyone as soon as they got back there. "What happened? I wanna know everything!"

"Nothing!" She said her cheeks redder. "Really! Nothing..." She said. "...I...we were going to kiss...but... a teacher had shown up." She told her softly, looking down. "And afterwards he seemed really angry."

"AWWW~!" Tasmyn gushed, hand going over her mouth, and then flapping around excitedly. "That's so cute! Stupid teacher!" she growled the last part. "Ruining their moment! Grrr!" Then she seemed to get over it. "And well, of course he was, he didn't get to kiss his love!" She loved making Aster blushed. That's why she said the last part.

Asters cheeks burned even redder. "Tasmyn!" She yelped and looked down to hide her bush and heard the first person singing. "I'm the first one of us to sing.." She whispered softly.

Tasmyn laughed. "You'll be fine, girl! Just pour that soul of yours out like you did when we were practicing! And, hey, I have to go after you, and I'm not even technically IN the stupid Host Club!"

She nodded lightly. "...But everyone is gonna see I'm a girl..." She whisphered. "Please let me change...and plus my feet are kiling me!"

Tasmyn shook her head. "No way, chica! Or do you want me to go get Mori?" she beamed. "You can take your shoes off though if you want to."

"But...please let me change...please." She whispered, looking down.

Tasmyn shook her head again. "Nope, you'll just have to man up... girl!" She was confused now. That statement was very ironic. She shrugged, dismissing the irony. "Everyone needs to know! You can't go around pretending to be a guy your whole life! I mean, are you gonna make Mori look gay?" She asked it very seriously, but there was a playful light in her eyes.

He cheks went red. "N-no...but...I don't wanna!" She said looking at the girl that had finsihed singing and gulped. A lot. "Please?"

"Sorry, no time now." Tasmyn told her as they watched Tamaki go on stage and announce Aster.

"Please!"

Tasmyn just laughed and pushed her out. "Go get 'em, girl!"

Aster's cheeks went red as everyone suddenly was whispering to each other, rather loudly. "Aster's a girl?"

Aster gluped. _I_ _am going to kill you Tasmyn_! She took a bigglup of air and started to sing Thinking of You.

Tasmyn smiled at her best friend. She was glad she didn't have to hide her gender anymore. Now she and Mori could be together, and nobody would look at them funny. Sure, she would be getting daggers from Mori's fangirls, but it's not like they could do anything. Not with Mori always by her side. Tasmyn smiled. _Well, there's half of my work done._

_"Well, I know they say all good things, must come to some kind of ending._  
_We were so damn good, I guess we never stood a chance._  
_Go on and find what you've been missing, _  
_And when that highway's tired of listening._  
_You'll see I'm not that easy to forget._

_When a new moon shines through your window, _  
_Or you hear a sad song on the radio._  
_And you don't why, but you just start to cry._  
_Or you're driving around on a sunny day, _  
_And out of nowhere comes a pouring rain._  
_And a memory hits you right out of the blue, that's just me thinking of you._

_I'm not gonna try to stop you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to._  
_If I know you, you've already made up your mind._  
_So, go on and go, if you're really leaving, put a million miles between us._  
_But you still feel me, like I'm right there at your side._

_When a new moon shines through your window, _  
_Or you hear a sad song on the radio._  
_And you don't why, but you just start to cry._  
_Or you're driving around on a sunny day, _  
_And out of nowhere comes a pouring rain._  
_And a memory hits you right out of the blue, that's just me thinking of you._

_And I'm thinking about the roads you're on._  
_I'm thinking about you coming home._  
_I'm wondering if you got your radio on._

_When you find your way to another town, and someone tries to lay you down._  
_And a feeling hits you right of the blue, that's me thinking of you._  
_That's just me thinking of you."_

Aster finished singing and the crowed erupted into a furious clapping that sounded like pouring rain.

Aster ran off stage. "Tasmyn, I am going to kill you!" She said, glaring slightly, and then blushed when Mori sad her singing was nice. She felt like fainting right now.

Tasmyn just smiled at the two and exused herself, saying she had to go get ready. She was really happy. Everything seemed to have worked out for both of them. She had Kaoru, strange as it may seem, and Aster was gonna get her Prince Charming too. And then they would all live happily ever after. She went over her song in her head and bumped playfully in between Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, guys!" she stuck her tongue out at them. Hikaru gave her a noogie, and she squirmed away, hurriedly fixing her hair. "Don't do that!"

Kaoru grabbed her and pulled her close. "You look fine. More than fine. Amazing. As always." He kissed her.

Hikaru pretended to gag. "Oh, gross, get a room!" They just laughed.

"That sounds good to me." Kaoru whispered.

"Kaoru!" Tasmyn smacked him lightly, cheeks going red.

* * *

Aster was more or less frozen in embarrassment. As if Mori was waiting for her to say somthing, he stood there, still smiling at her, which was rare.

"Th-thanks" She whispered softly, looking down more, not at him at all. He lifted her chin and smiled a little more at her.

He looked like... well, Aster couldn't place his emotion. Love, maybe? Her heart was pounding, and her face was warm, that was all she knew. Mori leaned down a few inches, and then they were kissing. Just like that. That was all it took. Aster felt like she was about to melt in his arms. She gasped when she felt his arms go around her waist and pulled her closer. She eagerly kissed him back, arms going around his neck. She had dreamt of this, but the actual thing didn't even come close. She was blind to everything but her need for him. Soon the two were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice Tasmyn and the twins walk up behind them.

* * *

FINALLLYYYY! Aster and Mori- together at last! Woot! lol :) Did you guys LOVE it? haha :)


	10. Chapter 10

Until Tasmyn started cheering. "YES! FINALLY!" at the same time that the twins yelled "GET A ROOM!"  
Aster jumped away from Mori at that point, her cheeks going ever so red. "Shut up!" She yelled at that twins and threw her shoes at them, not really caring. She hit Hikaru in the head but Kaoru had got it in the leg. She made sure to not hurt Kaoru too much. As Tasmyn would have her head for sure. Tamaki just grinned and clapped his hands.  
Tasmyn laughed as the twins rubbed where the shoes had hit them. "You guys asked for that!" She said, hugging Karou. "You gonna be ok?" she asked him.  
"Yeah. She's lucky she's your best friend." he grumbled.  
Hikaru glared at Aster. "Well, I don't care if she's your best friend or not, I'm gonna..." he stopped when Mori glared daggers at him. "Not do anything to her. Ever." Everyone laughed at that.  
"Tamaki, stop clapping, and go announce the next singer." Haruhi told him.  
He freaked out and ran onto the stage and announced Tasmyn. She smiled at everyone. "Well, wish me luck!"  
There was a chorus of "good lucks" and a "break a leg" from Hikaru and she dashed out.  
Aster giggled and smiled and went to retrieve her shoes for when she had to sing next with Tasmyn. Aster held Mori's hand slightly, glad of this as she rested very slightly against him. "I love you." she said softly.  
He smiled and just kissed her again, telling her without words that he felt the same way.  
The Crushcrushcrush music started playing and Tasmyn started to sing it at exactly the right moment. When she was finished everyone yelled and clapped for her. She smiled at them and waved once before dashing back stage again.  
Kaoru immediately swept her up into his arms. "You were fantastic!"  
She beamed at him. "Thanks, that song was for you, ya know."  
He grinned back. "Yeah, I got that feeling."  
The smile never faded from either of their faces, even when Tasmyn kissed him sweetly. They pulled away from each other and looked at everyone around them, who had respectfully looked away. Everyone except Tamaki. The idiot. Tasmyn just laughed, and jerked her thumb towards the stage. Tamaki understood and ran out there again.  
Aster giggled and smiled, holding onto Mori while Kaoru held Tasmyn watching everyone else. "I'm really happy" She whispered holding onto Mori, resting against him. Now it was Haruhi's turn to sing so she got up and quietly went on stage and started to sing.  
"I'm glad! I told you not to freak!" Tasmyn smiled at her. "And I am too." she looked up at Kaoru and smiled, and then laid her head down on his chest and snuggled closer to him. He held her close, and smiled down at her before kissing the top of her head.  
They listened as Haruhi sung an old classic Disney song. It was Tale As Old As Time. Tasmyn got up and pulled Kaoru with her. She placed one of his hands on her shoulder blade and held one of them.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing.  
"Dance with me." she said quietly.  
"Ok." The two started to waltz to the slow Disney song.  
Kaoru grinned as they danced. Aster watched them giggling. Then Mori smiled gently at her, making Aster blush more and just rest against him. For a little while.  
Tasmyn giggled and threw her head back, laughing. They stopped dancing when Haruhi was finished and he pulled her close and rested his forehead on hers. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked her.  
She shook her head playfully. "Well then, Tasmyn _ (her last name HAHA I have no idea), I love you as much as... the Beast loved Belle. You broke the spell on me when you kissed me that first time...You are my world."  
Tasmyn was blushing, and there were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. He took her face in his hands and brushed away the tears before he kissed her slowly.


End file.
